Speak Now (PiriHon)
by BlueFairyAlice
Summary: What will happened if Kiku was getting married on someone and Maria didn't know it... What will be the reaction of Maria? (PIRIHON! PhilippinesXJapan ONESHOT!) If you don't like the pairing, please don't bash it..


Maria deeply catches her breathe and she glance at the church where will be the couples will married. _'They said, this is the place... But where is everyone?'_ she looks everywhere and someone calls her name

"Maria! Mi Hija!"

Maria looks on her back and it was her Papa Antonio. He was wearing a formal attire and there's a pink flower pinned on his chest. She also saw Romano, Belgium and Mexico

"Ah... Papa, it's you.." she nervously smiles to Antonio

Antonio's eyebrows furrowed as he touches Maria's cheeks "What's with the face Hija? Something's wrong?" he worriedly said

Maria gave him a fake smile "Ah... No... Im okey Papa.."

Mexico taps Maria's shoulder "Mi Hermania! Don't be sad!" he pokes her cheeks

Maria groaned as she pushes Mexico's hand off with her "Kuya, Don't touch my cheeks like that.." she said in monotone voice

Bella perks out and she said "Ehh! You're acting like Lovino~!" she giggles

"What! Im never act with that idiot.." Maria glares at Lovino

"What the f*ck did you just said!"

They're about to fight but thankfully, Antonio stops them with his fatherly mode a.k.a HIS SCARY FATHERLY MODE "Lovi~ Mi Hija~ Don't fight please?" he evilly smiles while he emitting his dark auras

"A-Ah! W-We r-really d-d-don't f-fight! R-Really!" they said in unison as they hug each other

Antonio comes back in his normal mode "Ah! Si Si! That's the spirit! You must love each other!"

Maria and Lovino stop hugging and they pass each other a death glare. Mexico just sweat dropped and he said "They didn't change at all"

Bella giggles "Yeah, i agree with you~"

Suddenly, Indonesia, Netherlands, Germany and Italy comes out on the church and they approached them "~Vee! Mi Sorella! Mi Fratello is here!" he glomps at Mexico, Philippines and Romano

"Ahahaha! Yes Yes! We were here Ita-chan!" Maria sweat dropped

Mexico laughs "S-Stop! Y-Your curl going to my neck! Ahaha!" he chokes

"You bastard! Stop hugging us!"

Bella hugs Indonesia and Netherlands "Big brother! Big sister! I thought that you two go in your honeymoon~!" she smirks

Indonesia blushes a little and she pats Bella's head "Ah! We postpone our honeymoon for awhile since our friend of ours will getting married!" she said as she stared at Netherlands

"I agree with Kira.."

'Huh? I wonder who is that two nations will get married..' Maria thought

"Ah! So You really postpone your honeymoon because of this special occasion eh!" Antonio laughs a bit

"Of course.." Netherlands said

Italy release them from his grip and he said "~Ve! Im really glad that you are here since it's Japan's wedding!"

Maria stared to Italy in a shock expression_ 'W-What? J-Japan w-will get married? W-Why did he didn't tell to me.. A-And i feel that... many poisoned arrows stabs my heart... I-I can't believe that... The one that i love will get married...'_

"Wh-What? Japan will get married?" Maria said

All of them stared at Maria in a confuse look "Mi Hija? You didn't know?" he said and Maria shook her head

"I thought that Japan said to you since you two were best friends.." Germany said

Maria smiles a bit "I guess... Not all of the things will Kiku said to me... Especially this kind of thing.." she laughs

"Ehhh~~! I thought that you are the bride of Japan!" The Indonesian worriedly said to the younger nation

Maria perks out "W-Whaat!? H-He is just my best friend Ate Nesia! That's all!" she lied

Mexico just sighs and he said "So... You didn't lov-

Before Mexico will say something, Lovino closes the Mexican's mouth and he whispers to him "Hey Taco bastard! Don't say something like that! She will be hurt most if you said that kind of thing!"

"A-Ah Sorry.."

Ludwig said to everyone "Let's go inside, the wedding will going to start after a few minutes.."

_'Kiku... You are not a kind of boy who will be marrying a wrong girl..'_ Maria thought

The group enters on the church and Maria saw Kiku and her friends. She also saw France, England, America, The Asians and the other nations. Also her fellow Southeast Asian nations or ASEAN.

Elizabeta and Natalia approaches Maria "Maria!~~" Elizabeta hugs Maria so tight

"A-Ah... Liz... S-So t-tight.." Maria bugled her eyes

Natalia sweat dropped "Elizabeta, You're hugging Maria too much.."

Elizabeta laughs as she release Maria from her death grip "Oh! Sorry~ and... oh yeah.. you know now who will get married?" she nervously said

Maria smiles "Ah... Yes.. I know who.."

Natalia said to her friend "Maria, are you sure that you are okey? Since-"

"Im okey Natalia, and besides... He's already get married now.." Maria said in a low voice

Maria saw the bride but she didn't saw her face. She just saw her back. 'Huh? Is that the bride?' she said to her mind and she notice that she was yelling on the bridesmaid 'I think that.. She was yelling at the bridesmaid.. I wonder why and Wow.. Her gown looks beautiful... Im sure that that gown was not good on me..' she sighs. Lien runs towards to them as she hugs Maria "Maria-chi! Why are you here? You'll just-"

"Lien.. Your sister is fine.. Don't worry about me..." she smiles to the Vietnamese. "I guess that... This is the end of my daydream together.." she wryly said to them

Elizabeta, Natalia and Lien gave her a 'Don't say like that Maria/Sister' look. Antonio said to them "Let's sit now, i think that the wedding will be start.."

_**~`Flashback:**_

Kiku and Maria were making an origami. Maria was making a swan while Kiku was making a lotus. Maria giggles as she lifted up the swan that she made "Kiku! Look at this one! Is it perfect or not?" she smiles at Kiku

Kiku smiles back "Of course it's beautiful! If you made something, it's very beautiful"

Maria pouts "Nuu... I think that you're lying.." she faces away from him and she closes her eyes

Kiku sweat dropped "I-Im not lying Maria-san! I swear!" he said it seriously

Maria opens her one eye "Really?"

"Yes..." he said in a serious tone

Maria sighs and she giggles "Nah... I know that you're saying the truth Kiku.." she giggles

Kiku's mouth stay opened and he squeaks "H-hey! You're teasing me again!"

"Huh! Im not! You are the one who's teasing there!" she glared as she moves her face to Kiku.

"Heh! You are just cute when im teasing you~" he moves closer to Maria

Maria blushes more "Eh! Don't say nonsense Kiku!" she squeals

Kiku blink twice and he burst into laughter "Ahahahahaha~! Just look at your face! Your cheeks look like a Jalapeno! Ahahaha!" he chokes in his laugh

Maria puffs her cheeks as she hugs Kiku. "H-Hey! I-I n-need m-my p-personal s-s-space Maria-san!" he blushes and he was trying to push Maria

Maria releases him and she stared to Kiku in a seconds and she laughs "Ahahahaha! You look dummy when you say, 'Hey~ I need my personal space~" she said in a girly attitude

Kiku offended "Hey! Im not talking like that and really! I really need my personal space!"

Maria pouts and she smiles to him "I see I see... So... When you're getting married on someone and she was about to hug you. And you still say that words?" she smirks

Kiku blushes a little and he bit his lower lip "U-Ummm... You see M-Maria-san... That was different... I'll never say that word to the one that i love.."

"So... You didn't love me though..." she said

Kiku gasps and he said "N-No! U-Umm I-I like you and A-Ah! N-No! I-I-I love you more than a friend! I really love you!" he speaks so fast said it aloud _'Oh crap! I slipped it out!'_

Maria stared at the Japanese man in a question look "Huh? Did you say what?" she said. Maria didn't hear the words clearly because he say it too fast.

"A-Ah! I-It's nothing Maria-san! And oh yeah!" Kiku grabs the lotus flower that he made "Maria, this is for you.." he warmly smiles to her

Maria's eyes shimmered as she gets the lotus on Kiku's palm "W-Wow... You're really good in making paper art!" she giggles

Kiku blushes and he smiles "Of course! I made a beautiful origami because of you.."

Maria blushes and she squeaks "W-What!?" she was blushing so hard

"A-Ah... U-Umm... Yeah!" he laughs _'I can't say alibis now..'_

_**~`End of Flashbacks**_

All of them sits on their seats and the organ starts to play. Maria shivers a little and she whispers "The song sounds like a death march... It makes me die early.." she gulps. Unfortunately, Indonesia heard that and she said to her "Little Sister, i know what you feel.." she pats her back

Maria blushes as she said "E-Eh! Ate! Y-You h-heard it?"

Indonesia blink twice and she giggles "Of course! You already forgot that I am a good listener?" she winks to her

Maria sweat dropped and she said "You know Ate, that kind of attitude that you have is not good.." she sighs

Indonesia giggles and she said "Like Woah! Maria look! The fiance of Kiku was Mei!" she said to her

Maria gasps and she said to herself _'W-What? M-Mei was the fiance of... Kiku?'_ she slightly open her mouth.

Malaysia said "Hmp! Japan married a wrong girl... duh.." she said it disgustingly

Cambodia agreed to Malaysia "I agree on you Aya.."

Lili muttered "Ms. Taiwan looks like a pageant queen... SO beautiful.." she admire the beauty of the Taiwanese.

Seychelles frowned "Ugh... They don't look cute each other... I prefer Japan to Philippines.." she said and she was so annoyed because Japan and Philippines didn't end up together.

Maria gasps a bit and she thought 'I-Is she pairing me up with Kiku?' she blushes a little

Wy said "Oh yeah... Did Ms. Maria go in here?" she asks the Hungarian

"Oh yes indeed, she was just sitting in our front." Elizabeta pointed out where Maria was sitting

"Well, i heard that Japan's boss and Taiwan's boss agreed on this forced-marriage.." Myanmar said to Laos

"I heard that one too..." Laos said "Wait.. How about Maria's feelings to Kiku?"

Singapore said "No one knows... I think that Kiku is more happy with Mei than Maria.."

Because of that word that Singapore said, Maria felt that there was a very big rock stuck on her heart and she can't hold it._ 'M-Maybe... Singapore was right... And... What? This wedding is just a force-marriage?'_

Natalia just sighs and she said "If Maria will cry, i will kill Taiwan and Japan.." she readies her knife

Lithuania said calmly "N-Natalia! D-Don't!"

Natalia stared at the Lithuanian "I don't want that Maria will cry because of this stupid wedding Liet!" she muttered

"If you want that Ms. Maria will not cry, just remove all of the death threat that you're planning.. She'll about to cry if you kill the two of them"

Natalia just sighs and she hides her knife. Maria heard it all. Loud and Clear. She cannot believe that Natalia was about to say that thing._ 'I feel that... Im not Invited here by Taiwan since... Im her.. sister also..' she thought 'I guess that Kiku was very happy with Mei than me... Oh dear... What is my right here!? I don't have rights to get jealous because of a one guy!' she scream into her mind 'But.. It's still hurts..'_

Maria looks at Kiku. He was terribly nervous and she notice that he was giving some fake smile or something. Well, he was doing many feelings and expressions that makes Maria confuse 'I don't know what is the true feeling of Kiku... It looks like... His feelings were mixed it up..' she thought

She sighs and she said to her mind_ 'You wish it was me right? You wish it was me?... I wish it was me... Right Kiku?'_

_**~`Flashback:**_

Maria was lying on the grasses and watch the cloud formation in the sky. She really loves to watch the cloud formation and she sighs "It will be more happier if Kiku was here watching the cloud formations.." she closes her eyes and suddenly...

"Maria-san" Maria quickly opens her eyes and she saw Kiku. His face was very close to each other and suddenly, Maria's face turns red and pushes Kiku's face away from her face "Hey! Don't look closer to my face idiot!" she squeaks

Kiku blink twice and he laughs "What's wrong? You don't want that i'll stare you closely?" he smirks and he sits down on the grasses

Maria stands up and she also sits with Kiku "Geez.. I am not use to it Kiku.." she glared to him

Kiku sweat dropped and he said "Oh... I see..." he muttered "Oh yeah... The time that you and Brunei will get married and you refuse it... what is the reason?" he said in a jealousy tone

Maria smirks to him "Eh? Are you jelly?" she pokes Kiku's cheeks

Kiku blushes and he lied "W-What? I-Im n-not jealous!"

Maria giggles and she said "There are three reasons why i refuse to marry him.." she sighs and Kiku sincerely listen to the Filipina

"First, I am against in force marriage.." she sighs an it seems that Kiku didn't get it "Well.. Look at this one! You were about to marry a guy that you didn't love! DUH!" she rolled her eyes and Kiku chuckled "What is the second reason?" Kiku said to her

"The second reason is, I treated him as a friend.." she winks and Kiku suddenly sulks himself. Maria sweat dropped "Kiku? Are you okey?" she moves closer to Kiku

"A-Ah y-yes... I-I think that.. The one who will confess to you. I think that... You'll friendzone him.." he said and his eyes were teary "Im feel sorry to him" he added _'What i mean is... I am the one who will got friendzone by Maria-san..'_ he sighs

"E-Eh! What are you talking about!" she muttered

Kiku blushes and he laughs "I-It's nothing Maria-san.. And oh! What is the last reason?"

Maria blushes so hard and she faces away from him "Will i say that too?"

"Of course.. You already said the first and second reason.." Kiku said in monotone voice

Maria just sighs and she pouts "Y-You see... I am in love on someone... And... It makes me hurts when... I married a guy that i didn't love most.." she said and she blushes a little

"Y-You l-love someone?" Kiku seriously said

"Y-Yes.."

Kiku said more "Who is it!?"

Maria gasps on what Kiku said to her. She blushes so hard and she slaps herself "N-No way! I-I'll n-never t-tell to you!" she squeaks

"Aww Come on!"

Maria puffs her cheeks and she squeaks more "No way!"

_**~`End Of Flashbacks**_

Romania is the preacher and he looks good in his clothes. Maria said to herself 'Woah... He looks good there.. B-But..' she worriedly looks at Taiwan and Japan. _'W-What should i do?'_

Romania said to them "Speak now or forever hold your peace.." he said and there's a silence. This is the last chance that Maria was about to stop the wedding. She stands up and her hands were shaking. All of them looks at her in a horrified look. Indonesia muttered "Little sister..." Maria ignores the everyone's stare and she just looks at Kiku's eyes

"You see, I am not a kind of girl who should be rudely barging in this Sacred event... But.. I have to say this one.." she muttered "I know that you are the kind of boy who should be marrying a wrong girl since you just follow on your marriage is just a force-marriage.. A-And.. P-Please don't say 'yes'?" a hot tears rolled on her cheeks

Taiwan stared at the Filipina "J-Jie-Jie... I-I love him.. And..." she stares at Kiku "Even if this is a force marriage, we love each other.. Right Kiku?"

All of them stared at the Japanese man and...

Japan immediately runs and he grabs Maria's hands "Maria-san! Let's go! Im so sorry Taiwan-san but i don't feel the same way.." he apologize as the two of them runs away the church

"D-Did h-he s-say... He don't feel the same way?" Taiwan collapse on her knees and she sobs

All of them were panicking because on what happened. Malaysia, Cambodia and Seychelles were fangirling since they really pair Maria to Kiku. While Maria's family, well... Antonio was unconcious because on what his Hija do while Bella and Lovino were trying to wake him up. Elizabeta said "I hope that Taiwan understands it..."

Lithuania wraps his hands to Belarus' shoulder "Well... You don't have to kill Taiwan and Japan... Ms. Maria do the move and he smiles

Natalia blushes "S-Shut up you idiot..."

_**~Meanwhile: Outside in the church**_

Kiku and Maria goes on the car and Kiku drives the car. They go in the faraway park and they stop by. The two of them goes out on the car and the two of them stares to each other. "I-Im sorry.." Japan apologize to her

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It's because i hurt you so much... Because of that force-marriage..." he said

Maria blinks a several times and she giggles "Heeheehee~ You know, I do that too..." she moves closer to him and he holds his necktie"You remember the last reason why i refuse to marry Brunei?" she smiles

"Yes... I remember... You said that you love someone.." he muttered

Maria smirks and she said "You know who is that lucky guy?"

"Who?"

Maria didn't say a word and she tugs Kiku's necktie and she kisses him passionately. Kiku's eyes widen and he deepened their kiss. They cannot breathe now so they stop kissing each other. Maria blushes so hard and she said "Kiku... Aishteru.." she smiles

Kiku smiles back "Mahal Kita.." he chuckles "I can't believe that you feel the same way as i am.." he laughs

Maria blushes "M-Me too" she giggles

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Im not satisfied yet, let's kiss again.." he grins and he was ready to kiss Maria again

Maria blushes more and she squeaks "H-Hey! No way! That's enough now! That is the last one now! Save your kiss for our wedding day!"

Kiku grins "I can't help it~ I think that you are a good kisser Maria-chan~"

"Nuu! You pervert!" she squeaks "Well, if you want a kiss..." she pushes Kiku away from her "You should cathc me first!" she stucks her tongue out as she runs

Kiku laughs and he readies himself "Hehe... You're busted when i catch you!" he was already catching Maria and actually, they were laughing and they didn't care on the terrible scene that happens on the church


End file.
